


Things You Said: Drunk

by bitterasblood100



Series: A Collection of Obikin [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterasblood100/pseuds/bitterasblood100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan gets drunk, and ultimately finds peace out of anger. For, is that not the Jedi way? [Angst/Forgiveness]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said: Drunk

3/?

“You cannot continue to question my authority Anakin!” Obi-Wan was losing his temper. He spent his life preaching that calm and collected was the best way to be and everywhere the Jedi Master went, calm seemed to follow, but in this very moment, his blood was boiling. 

His irritation and his anger were fuelled by the alcohol he’d consumed earlier (a trip away from the Temple), and his brain remained fuzzy and frustrated. Anakin stared at him in shock. His Master never rose his voice past a stern comment, and now Obi-Wan was nearly shouting. 

Obi-Wan had spoken to Senator Amidala about her security arrangements, and Anakin had spoken against it, implying that he knew better - cutting in, and Obi-Wan had been embarrassed, made to look a fool. A padawan knew their place, which was to keep quiet and follow their Master’s lead but Anakin pushed this boundary to breaking point. Whether it was puberty, hormones or sheer defiance, Obi-Wan didn’t like it. The man spoke again, taking a step towards the still-stunned younger Jedi. 

“It makes me look like a fool! Like I have _no_ control over you!” This time Anakin snapped back, his own temper flaring. He stood a little taller and stared down at his Master with defiance blazing in his eyes. 

“All you _do_ is control me Master! You never let me live as myself! Ever since I came to Coruscant - it was from one slave trade to another! Jedi are peaceful are they not? They are kind and do what is right - but you restrain me like a wild animal - is that what is right?!” 

Obi-Wan cursed quietly in a language Anakin didn’t quite catch; 

“You are more powerful than you will ever know Anakin. With training, with teaching, with control shown to you by others, only then will you learn control yourself! I am doing this for the benefit of your own good! I am doing this because I _care_!” They were getting off point now, this conversation was turning dangerously towards their emotions towards each other and Obi-Wan would not face that demon, no matter how much it leered in his face. 

The alcohol had made him reckless, removed his inhibitions but still he would not give in. Anakin was in tears now, tears of frustration and anger and sadness and at that sight Obi-Wan turned away. Seeing the man he loved like this was too much.

“You treat me like I know _nothing_ Master! Like I have learned nothing of what you’ve taught me! Give me a chance!” He left the conversation. The older Jedi walked away, moving from their shared living space to his room, and slamming the door shut behind him. His head hurt, his judgement, his everything was clouded. 

With intoxication came blinding foresight and he saw what Master Yoda had predicted. 

**_Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering._ **

What Obi-Wan had seen was suffering. The dying screams of children. the power in Anakin bubbling over into blackness that even Obi-Wan could not hope to control. He saw the future of the man he loved more than life itself laid out like a map, and the end destination spell out something that made him feel sick to the pit of his stomach. Thoughts rolled over each other like crashing waves, and Obi-Wan sat on the edge of his bed, head in his hands about to pass out into sleep, when there was a touch on his cheek. 

A touch so soft, and so warm it made Obi-Wan look up. There was no one there, the door to his room was locked, but it was  Anakin. Their connection and bond made them one person, whether it be through a kiss or a sparring match, but Anakin was there. Reaching out through his Master’s confusion and anger to the gentle man inside all of that to touch him. To remind him that all was not lost. 

Through the door Obi-Wan heard Anakin’s voice; “Master? I’m sorry…” And that was the only thing Obi-Wan needed to hear. He stood, tilting his head to nestle into the Force energy that cradled his face, and opened the door to his room. Anakin’s eyes were red, and he hung his head in shame, he was hurting too, Obi-Wan could feel it, they both were. 

Harsh words had been said, and whatever future Obi-Wan had seen could be forgotten, if even for a brief moment; 

“Come here Anakin, _for I am the one who is sorry_.” He pulled the young man into his arms and hugged him tightly, a gesture of affection, a gesture of love, and most importantly of all, a gesture of forgiveness. Anakin returned the embrace, holding his Master close, and as the alcohol faded, and Obi-Wan’s clear head returned, Anakin smiled; 

“Maybe we should avoid the Outlander Club next time Master…” This time Obi-Wan smiled, and looked up at the young man, his eyes kind now, no longer full of anger; 

“I agree my padawan, I agree.”


End file.
